1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column, and more particularly, to a telescoping steering system for a personal watercraft (PWC).
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide for adjustment of a steering mechanism in a PWC, various types of adjustable steering systems have been used.
JP 2-34397 U discloses a steering mechanism for a PWC which includes a tilting mechanism that enables the tilt of the handle bars to be variably adjusted. However, the tilting mechanism changes the orientation of the handle bars with respect to a rider, which adversely affects the drivability of the PWC.
JP 1-122390 U discloses a steering mechanism for a PWC which includes a telescoping mechanism that enables the height of the handle bars to be changed. However, the telescoping mechanism requires a hydraulic cylinder to perform the height adjustment of the handle bars. Thus, the telescoping mechanism has a complicated configuration and is expensive, which increases the overall cost of the PWC.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,348 discloses a steering mechanism for a PWC which includes a simplified telescoping mechanism. Particularly, the telescoping mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,348 includes two components that are moveable relative to one another. One of the two components includes the handle bars attached thereto. Each of the two components includes engagement teeth that correspond to each other. A threaded fastening member is arranged to clamp the two components together with the engagement teeth engaged with one another so as to set the height of the handle bars. When adjusting the height of the handle bars, the fastening member is rotated to loosen the clamping force of the fastening member and enable disengagement of the engagement teeth of the two components.
Although the telescoping mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,348 is simplified, it is extremely difficult to adjust the height of the handle bars while traveling on the PWC because of the arrangement of the fastening member.
JP 61-181797 B2 discloses another steering mechanism for a PWC which includes a telescoping mechanism. However, the telescoping mechanism disclosed in JP 61-181797 B2 does not include any locking devices. Thus, it not possible to lock the handle bars at a plurality of desired heights.